Lovechild Lane
Lovechild Lane is the fourth stage in Walk of Fame. Battleground *After 10 seconds, the boss - Zamelle - appears with Mr. Mole and a buffed One Horn. **Trolly Blogger are spawned periodically after this. *When the player hit the Enemy Base, about 30 Zang Roos will appear in large group. Strategy Strategy 1 Lineup: 3 or 4 meatshields, an anti-red attacker, a fast attacker (Cow Cat and the like), Jamiera Cat, Awakened Bahamut Battle: there are 3 phases here, each requires a differnt approach: * One Horn * Mr. Moles * Final Rush One Horn phase Once Zamelle, Mr. Mole and One Horn came out, start spawning 3 flows of meatshields to contain the progress of the enemies. When One Horn is in front of Zamelle, start spawning the anti-red attacker. Mr. Moles phase After beating One Horn, stop spawning meatshields for a short moment in order to let Zamelle to come in the middle of the map, then start spawning one or two flows of meatshields with two fast attacker at most and Jamiera Cat. When Zamelle dies, stop sending anything so they won't push Mr. Moles too far, which will make sure the wave of Zang Roos doesn't happen. Restart the phase until both Mr. Moles are knocked out. Final Rush phase After beating both Mr. Moles and neutralizing Zamelle, send Awakened Bahamut and everything else toward the base. Zang Roos will appear after the attacker hits the base but there is no need to worry as the Zang Roos will bury right in front of them. Also don't use the Cat Cannon while the Zang Roos are burying or you will have to start over. Stall the wave of Zang Roos with meatshields until you destroy the base. Strategy 2 (★★✰✰')' Start by spamming the eraser and maniceraser cats. Try stalling zamelle,one horn and mr. Mole.You can try slowly killing one horn with manic island and icat.Spawn A. Bahamut to deal a bunch of damage.You can also put in hyper mr. To pray that he will do the last hit on zamelle and kill it. After some time,the Mr. Moles will die.Kill zamelle,then quickly finish the base with A. Bahamut.The zang roos will do nothing. Strategy 3 (up to ★★★✰')' Lineup: Crazed giraffe, Enchantress (or I Cat), Elemental Duelist, Metal, A. Bahamut, Baseball Mask Y (or another zombie killer with enough speed or resistance to hit zamelle, not necessary but usefull), some usefull combos (nothing for the anti-reds, think about something usefull for real, like longnecks+lion king if you have kubilan) and/or maglev. Do not bring any "regular" attacker (Salon, Ultra Souls, Legs etc.). Since you won't have much money, start with only Metal Cat and few crazed giraffes until the One Horn is in the front, then spam Elemental Duelist and Enchantress or I Cat, for Enchantress you can wait before resummoning to spare money. This way the One Horn should die and the real level begins. Keep using C.Giraffe and Metal Macho as meatshields, as they will also deal damage to whoever is in the front. In this phase you want to time A.Bahamut to attack whoeveris in the front, but you don't want to go past a dead Zamelle, so make sure to always have the money you need. When Zamelle survives an assault from A. Bahamut you can try to go for a zombie kill, but for the remaining part you have to only use C. Giraffe, Metal Macho, Maglev and A. Bahamut. 2 things can happen: * Zamelle is zombie-killed before the moles. This is good, but also risky, so you have to play it safe: do not send attackers, not even C. Giraffe if not very rarely and in case of need, just use metal cat and make sure to never have 2 c. giraffes on the field at the same time. You are waiting for a good occasion to summon Bahamut, when it comes, spam everything and win. * The moles die. when the 2° Mole is about to die (no need for excessive precision), play it safe and never summon A. Bahamut against Zamelle, only when the mole is exposed, then kill the last mole and let Zamelle kill your units. Now it's just Zamelle left. It is essential to save A. Bahamut for the base, if Zamelle dies and A. Bahamuts is not ready you have basically lost. Summon A. Bahamut as soon as Zamelle dies, all while still spamming C. Giraffe, and you should be fine. To stall the zang-roos long enough, keep spamming everything, but they shouldn't do much as the enemy base will go down quickly. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/stage/s0036.html Category:Sub-chapter 37 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels